The Spider and The Fly
by 123AKM456
Summary: Deadpool has annoyed Spider-Man for ages. After not believing he was put on a case for The Avengers during which Deadpool is injured quite badly in a manner not even he can heal from, Spider-Man begins to understand him more as he attempts to heal him. DARK! Non-graphic.
1. Chapter 1: Strange Beginnings

**WARNINGS: PLEASE READ THE AUTHOR NOTES BELOW FOR ALL WARNINGS.**

 **THEY DO CONTAIN SPOILERS, HOWEVER!**

 **CHAPTER 1:**

Spiderman's arch nemesis is _officially_ : **Deadpool**.

Deadpool, otherwise known as The Merc with The Mouth. Or as Peter likes to say: the bloke who simply **_never_** shuts the _hell_ up! Good gods, that man could talk, and talk for days on end. About the oddest subjects, or the crudest come ons. Nothing seems to matter to him, except embarrassing the _hell_ out of "The Love of My Life," - Spider-Man, otherwise known as one, (albeit unknown to a few superheroes, most anti-heroes, and _all_ villains) Peter Parker.

Ever since his first meeting with Deadpool, when Spiderman had tried to save a 10-year old girl from falling to her death and alternatively had fallen head first upon the hard concrete beneath them, brutally hitting his head, and nearly cracking the back of his skull open - Deadpool was an annoyance at _best_ , and an outright hindrance at _worst_! Instead of trying to help Spiderman, or even the child, he had simply laughed off Spiderman's injuries, and then traded barbs which essentially boiled down to how _he_ wouldn't have such an idiot to have crushed himself like a spider beneath a boot heel.

To which, Spiderman had snapped that at the very least, Deadpool could have grabbed hold of the child while his own head stopped leaking blood, or his scrambled brains quit spinning, to which Deadpool has simply shrugged and walked off to the side of the narrow alleyway to watch events further unfold from a slight distance. From there he could observe, be as critical as usual, and essentially be an enormous waste of space.

Plain clothes officers retrieved the attempted kidnappers from Spider-Man's webs with a uniformed officer, while his partner had taken Spider-Man's statement. The rather attractive blonde Emergency Medic with the warm chocolate eyes had bandaged the back of his head up, while he gently flirted, and asked Spiderman out. Wanting to groan in despair, he sadly turned the man's offer down. If only he was able to meet people as Spiderman and then actually date them, he thought all of the time, and that time was no different.

With another annoyed sigh concerning The Merc With The Mouth, before webbing off to look for wherever he had wandered off to after he had made gestures to Spiderman about him giving the Medic oral sex in that alleyway, which was not entirely original, but certainly more than a little humiliating. All of this he had done before laughing hysterically and climbing up a fire escape and jumping from building to building as he continued to laugh and mock Spiderman about his sex life, or apparent lack thereof.

As Spiderman climbed to the top of the fifth building's rooftop, he came upon Deadpool as he rambled on and on about how he is "reformed", and no longer murders innocent people left and right for the most amount of money somebody would give him, and he would have helped tonight but he had better things to do. (Apparently better than helping a 10-year old, attempted kidnap victim from falling off a rooftop or Spiderman from bleeding to _death_!)

The infamous Merc With The Mouth simply **_refuses_** to shut up. That day, or any other. Complimenting Spiderman's "tight, lush, arse" soon became his way of saying hello, complimenting his "seductive dreamy voice" his way of continuing, _hell_ even the way he "webbed up those bad-guy's gives me the hardest hard-on!" was considered small-talk to the talkative Mercenary. It was enough to make Spiderman scream in annoyance.

Hence, _this_ evening.

The past few months while out on patrol Peter had been getting these migraine headaches, and the past few weeks he had been sleeping more, and more. These past few days he seemed to be blacking out. Waking up in strange alleys utterly exhausted, having missed hours of time that he simply could not recall. It was starting to frighten, Peter Parker, but what could he do?

Tonight all he could think of was running down Deadpool, and putting an end to his annoying habit of running his damn mouth. Toss him out of Peter's beloved city and make him stay away from decent, hardworking people. This is what is running through his mind as he hunts down Deadpool. He is finally ready to get rid of The Merc with The Mouth.

"Spidey! I'm so happy to see you!" Is the rather easy-going greeting he receives. He expected something much, much more crude and laden with sexual innuendo, and even though it didn't happen he is still finished with the madman, his jokes, but most of all his weird games.

"You are done, Deadpool! I want you gone from New York." He snaps at him in annoyance.

"But Spidey, I have a Special Mission that The Avengers gave me; I can't just leave." Deadpool wailed as he began to beg. "Especially seeing how important it is..." He trailed off as though listening to some unheard voice.

Spiderman covers his face with his left hand and groans. "There is about a _zero_ chance of The Avengers asking _**you**_ to work with them." He pauses before continuing on, "Let alone _**for**_ them! I don't know what kind of fairy-tale you are trying to spin here Deadpool, but I am not going to stand here and listen to your _lies_. You are Leaving, **now**!" He starts to shout as he grabs the other man and proceeds to drag him away.

"We cannot just _tell_ him. They said not to." Deadpool starts saying, perhaps to himself. "No! I am not leaving. It is too important!" He yells as he struggles with Spiderman.

Webbing him up and dragging him down the alley, he does not even get a block when the mumbling bundle starts speaking again, "We are not going to just leave! Spidey!" He yells in excitement. "Let's play hide and seek, instead. I am _first_!"

Turning around he sees that Deadpool had cut himself out of the web and is now climbing up an apartment building's fire escape ladder. Sighing in exasperation, he goes after him. He is simply not going to take no for answer. But alas, tossing Deadpool out of his city was considerably easier said, than actually done. On top of the building he scans for the other man in the mask.

Suddenly, he feels cold as though water or something is dripping on him, but glancing up it didn't appear to be raining. Then he feels very strange indeed as his eyes close and he remembers almost nothing.

The last thing he can recall is Deadpool sneaking up on him like a child and attempting to "scare" him by noisily jumping out of the shadows shouting, "I got you!" at the top of his lungs, as he grabbed him low on his waist from behind, as yes, you guessed it: He complimented Spiderman's fine arse.

Now, at least a few hours later, he finds himself in what appears to be a greyish blue living room in an apartment, as strange music thunders on an ancient stereo system in the background and cold air swirls around the room. Red lighting flashes and it is difficult to see but a dark shape appears behind him, almost like a shadow. Except, it seems to posses a giant mouth and sharp teeth. Strangely his Spider Sense is not even tingling. He must have imagined it after all, because as he turns around to face an open window there is nobody else there - the room is entirely empty.

Shivering in fear, Spiderman does not see anything at all, except the dull black curtains fluttering by a vast open window. He pauses, having heard a sudden heart breaking sound. He slowly walks to the black stereo sitting on a six foot tall black shelf, and turns it off. Momentarily confused as to where he is or why he is here at all. Off in the distance he hears that haunting sound again but much, much quieter. Carefully, he makes his way to what appears to be a red bedroom full of tan boxes piled high seem to which contain all sorts of different types of weapons and oddly enough a few stuffed toys.

Such an odd combination.

There! There it is again. This must be where the sound is coming from.

A low moan of fear, and a tiny voice filled with pain, begging. Pleading for mercy, "No. No. No! Please. Not again, please."

Spiderman's spine stiffens in horror, somebody has been hurt and needs help. Under a dark thin blue blanket lay a shivering figure on a rather large bed. This was the source of the sounds, the begging, the terror. And oddly enough his Spider Sense again does not even tingle, not even a minuscule amount. Perhaps it is because the person is a victim and means him no harm? Yes, this has to be it, he decides on an impulse.

Gently, so as not to further damage the victim (of this he had no doubt whatsoever) he very, very quietly lays down beside the person, whispering soothing nonsense. The figure stiffens in utter terror, and begins sobbing hysterically.

"P-p-please, don't. Please. J-just n-no!"

"I'm not going to harm you," he speaks very carefully, trying to comfort whomever this is that is in such complete and utter pain.

Squirming away the figure is shaking so hard, that the thin worn-out blanket has started to slip off. All he could possibly do is reach out as non-threatening as possible, and cover the person back up.

The shaking had began to subside, somewhat. "You aren't... aren't going to h-h-hurt m-me?"

He strained to hear the next syllables, but what he thought he had heard made no sense. None at all! It had sounded like the person had said, 'again', but that was an impossibility, because he would _never_ hurt anybody! Besides, Spiderman did not even know who this person was, and even if he did he certainly would never harm them regardless of whoever it was.

The rather small bed was almost against one wall, and to not make the person feel as trapped, he got up for a moment. He was also looking for clues as to who this person was. Strangely enough he found bits and pieces of red and black fabric. No, he thought it cannot be! It was... Impossible!

"Deadpool!"

His voice came out sharply, nearly forgetting the last few minutes entirely.

Sobbing.

Hysterical sobbing.

Spiderman went to the bed again and without thinking pulls the top part off the blanket completely off the shaking figure. What the _hell_ is going on! Is this some sort of game? Yet another way to get at him.

Is this even Deadpool?

The person is clearly a man, but looks to be badly injured. He has open wounds that seem to be healing, scars that are actively seeping puss and blood, wet as well as dry, everywhere. His bald head is covered in scars, blood, and looks to also be seeping puss.

"What the _hell_!" He snaps without regard.

"N-no! P-p-p-l-l-ease! N-n-not a-ag-g-a-a-in!"

Shivering and shaking the man before him is also sobbing uncontrollably in complete fear.

He opens his deep, glazed, feverish and bloodshot brown eyes which seem to be both filled with tears and an immense pain. It is all Peter could do to look into them, and not want to die from the sheer terrifying emotion he sees written there. Surely this person is somebody else! Somebody other than Deadpool.

Reaching out he asks quite tenderly, "Who are you?"

Dark eyes wide, the man quietly says, "Wade. Wade Wilson." Flinching as Peter reaches for him once again he hastily added, "I-I am Deadpool, too. P-Please, anything, but t-h-his a-a-gain."

Confused, Peter Parker pulls his hand back and moves away from Wade. What had happened? And why was Deadpool not only giving his real name but apparently frightened to death of him? Exactly what had occurred here to this man that had caused this extreme frightened terror?

Glancing around he discovers an iPod and presses the screen to unlock the Date & Time feature, but not the music player. It has been over a few weeks since the night that he remembers with Deadpool teasing him like a child.

More than two entire weeks!

Hesitantly, he turns back to Deadpool and takes in the man's condition, his feverish and confused look, his extreme fright, and draws a conclusion: He had blacked out and brutalised Deadpool, until all that was left was Wade Wilson, the innocent and helpless human hiding under that protective mask.

Whispering, "I'm sorry. I don't know what I did. I don't know what happened to you, or what I may, or my not have done to you." Peter pauses, drawing in a rather deep breath of agitation in, and then continues on with a much more heartfelt apology once the realisation hits him full force of exactly how badly he would have needed to harm Deadpool to peal back the layers that would reveal this completely human side of him named Wade Wilson.

"Oh, gods! I'm-I am so sorry!"

All he gets in response is a grown man sobbing like a little child, clutching a blanket in blind panic, pulling it closer and attempting to use it as a shield to protect him against his horrible foreboding. Shaking violently underneath the cover as Peter reaches out to try and offer what comfort he is able, Wade starts to whimper. He weeps as no grown man ever should as he begs nearly silent in his anxiety.

"N-n-n-o-o!" Gulping in air and chocking on it, Wade has gone as pale as a bridal sheet. Tracks of tears are running down his cheeks, and gradually erasing the blood stains. "P-l-l-e-e-a-s-e," Wilson begs tragically.

As gently as humanly possible, Peter Parker starts to reach out for him and to soothe him. He thinks he should remove his disguise and introduce his human self to Wade Wilson. Could he possibly make him feel at ease, if he tries hard enough to be human and understanding?

Steadily, he reaches for Wade as he removes his Spiderman spandex from bottom to top. He sees Wade's eyes suddenly go wider, and even more blank. His dead voice reaches out to Peter as he struggles for understanding, "Not," swallowing shallowly, "n-n-not again. I can't. Cannot-t-t-t. P-p-l-l-ea-se. P-l-l-e-e-a-a-s-e." Nearly chocking on the words he steadies himself, and tried again, 'A-a-a-a-nything, else. ANY-thing, but **_that_**."

Confused, Peter continues removing his clothing this time is top, but as Wade's wide, blank eyes appear to be shocked at the sight of more and yet more of Peter's skin, absolute understanding thunders harsh against his own heart. There is only one thing that would cause such a reaction. Only one.

Stopping midway with the removal of his clothing, he clutches the top to his body, runs out of the room and locks himself in a small, softly lighted bathroom.

He _**had**_ raped, Deadpool. Hadn't, _he_?

Pulling off his Spiderman outfit entirely, and violently tossing it away to the furthest corner of the albeit tiny pale grey coloured room in sheer disgust, he covers his mouth with his hands to prevent himself from screaming. He had never felt such pure self hatred as he now felt in this instant. _Never_!

There was nothing more irredeemable than forcing somebody in such a way as to tear apart their very soul, ripping them and their sense of self into so many pieces that there was nothing left of who they used to be.

Who could _ever_ forgive such a thing?

 _ **AUTHOR NOTES:**_ This chapter quite strongly eludes to a violent and prolonged rape. It will NOT be shown in the next chapter but it will be referenced yet again! Most will understand what has happened from the clues contained in this next couple of chapters. In later chapters there will also be flashbacks, some more vivid than others. I do not think I shall write a chapter containing the actual Rape, but those flashbacks might contain the majority of it, albeit in piecemeal fashion.


	2. Chapter 2: Peter In His Self Reflection

**WARNINGS: PLEASE READ THE AUTHOR NOTES BELOW FOR ALL WARNINGS.**

 **THEY DO CONTAIN SPOILERS, HOWEVER!**

 **CHAPTER 2:**

Peter Parker cannot stand the thought of his own actions. Falling unconscious and violently attacking a person because of what, their childlike behaviour? It was beyond inexcusable. This is what Peter Parker thinks as he continually bangs his head against the wall, giving himself a concussion and blacking out in the process.

Unconscious on the small bathroom's beige and blue tiled floor, he begins to remember why he has tried so hard to hate Deadpool. Their true first meeting now comes to mind. Not the one he lies to himself about where Deadpool had refused to help him rescue that 10-year old kidnap victim from falling off a rooftop, but the _actual_ first time that they had encountered one another.

... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Spider-Man sat on the empty rooftop. Steam, and the stench of New York City could be sensed in the air - one through breathing deep and the other through the sight of the fog. He had come to this location for the second time. Sitting here and trying not to hate himself for Gwen's death. He wants something, anything to change.

"Hello there, gorgeous!" A voice in the night air calls out loudly, having interrupted his rambling depressive thoughts from their continued torment.

Looking up he sees a man in red and black leather coming towards him. Wanting to cheer himself up his snarky reply is, "Hello, yourself!"

The man approached him on the darker side of the roof, kept in the shadowed darkness, and sat down beside him on his left side. "Well, now, I don't think I've ever had someone as pretty as _you_ sitting next to little ol' me!"

Spider-Man snorted through his mask. "How can you tell I'm pretty when I'm all dressed up for the ball?" He turned to the larger man and gestured to his costumed body with his right hand.

"Oh, I can tell, Prom Date!" He replied with a clear cheeky smile on his face that could clearly be read in his body language, as well as speech. "We agree Spider-Man has got to have the most stunning arse on the planet in _any_ universe."

Blushing underneath his mask, Peter tried to take the compliment in stride. In his vain attempt to seem casual he checked the other man out. Even in the extreme dim light Peter could see that Deadpool's skin tight leather suit left nothing to the imagination. It was so tight he could see his stunning fit, muscular body, as well as the extensive size of his penis. Trying not to suffocate as his mouth started to water, he ripped his mask up, showing his lips to the other man.

"You don't seem to know my name Hot Lips, but I know yours. This is hardly fair, "Deadpool told him.

Glancing at Peter's lips, the other man seemed mesmerized. Quickly he raised his mask to reveal his mouth. In the near pitch dark, only the barest of features could be seen with the way Deadpool was sitting. Spider-Man with his acute senses could hear him swallowing from where he sat. He is impatient to get an response.

"Pretty Spider, I'm Deadpool. Also known as The Merc with The Mouth, and oh, the things I want to do with my mouth to you and," His eyes clearly run up and down Spider-Man's body before he added, "that slim, tight, luscious body of yours."

Attracted to Deadpool, Parker wets his lips and snarks back, "Well honey you better put your money, where you want your mouth."

"Oh, you're a kinky little one!" Deadpool told him. "I will most definitely put my money, where I shall put mouth," and proceeded to tuck a twenty dollar bill in the waist of Spider-Man's suit.

"Now do I get to put my mouth where I just put my money." Deadpool said to Spider-Man. "Or are you all snark and no play, Baby Boy?"

Spider-Man could hardly swallow his rampant desire. This had started out as a joke to pass the night in something other than his usual depressing self flagellation. It seemed now like it would end in casual sex.

Without another thought he leaned forward and began to kiss Deadpool. Surprised that he tasted of mints instead of anything else he tilted his head to the right. The larger man's lips were slick with what seemed to be lip gloss. Peter opened his mouth, deepening this soft kiss, added heat and tongue. Deadpool's breath quickened, as he continued to kiss the ever loving hell out of him.

Rubbing his tongue against Spider-Man, eyes closed he moaned and pulled back. "Never thought you'd be the type to put out on the first date, Spidey."

"Oh, this is most definitely before the first date, Beautiful Merc."

Before those words had left his lips he had seemed to be going towards something heated, snarky, and quite intimate. After those words had left his mouth, the heat in the air cooled. It became chilled as Deadpool took one last look at Spider-Man, lowered his mask and abruptly left. Jumping across building tops faster than a blurred streak of red lightening.

Stunned Spider-Man sat there, mask up, lips red, body flushed, utterly humiliated!

"So this was all just a game! Let's play with the stupid ignorant, naive Spider-Man! You WILL regret this, Merc!" Spider-Man snarled to the thin air.

The next time he met him was the time Deadpool refused to help him rescue that child.

And Spider-Man had hated him ever since.

... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Coming to hours later, Peter sat up shaking his head. The blood from hitting his skull repeatedly had dripped down his body covering himself in the process. He desperately needed a shower. Thinking about his first actual meeting with Deadpool, he was more than a little ashamed.

How could his relationship with The Merc go from amusement, to attraction, to shock and hurt, then embarrassment, humiliation, anger, hatred and more than two weeks ago when he had blacked out and sexually assaulted the man?

Peter is beginning to wonder if it is even possible. This is just not the type of person that he is or has ever been. It shouldn't be possible to change for the worse so drastically. Reaching downwards with his left hand he found blood on his genitals, and a part of him wanted to block it out. He was covered in something else too. It could be sperm.

Taking his right hand he covers his mouth in horror as he stares at his left in disgust. He has actually raped a person!

Into the cold shower stall he goes and as he turns it on, the icy water blasts him and he mindlessly scrubs his body. Without thinking the words, 'clean', 'clean', 'clean' are running through his head like a mantra. Reaching for a bar of lavender scented soap, he proceeds to cleanse himself red and raw after discovering what he thinks might indeed be further evidence of his crime - a nearly clear, almost translucent substance covering the lower part of his body, almost like glue. It could be lubrication. For Deadpool's sake he hopes it is.

Shuddering in shame and cold he thinks that he will need to go get Wade, and take him to a hospital to try and heal the damage that he has caused. There, he will ask for a Police Officer to confess his crime to so that the doctor's won't need to take any invasive samples from...

Here Peter's thoughts come to a raging stop. Mentally he finishes in his head, 'From my victim.'

It is all he can do to get to the back of the shower as he bends over to vomit up burning yellow bile. Yellow for the coward that he is that he would rape another person. The liquid burns his throat, and for a moment all he can think is that he deserves this but no, he deserves much, MUCH worse.

Out of the shower he finds a towel cupboard that is filled with fluffy, rather soft black towels and strangely enough clothing. Having nothing human to put on, he mindlessly dresses himself in a pair of baggy charcoal grey pyjamas pants, ties the strings in a clumsy bow and climbs into a loose long sleeve, plain black extremely soft hoodie, with which he immediately puts the hood up, hiding his face, almost without another conscious thought. He should go get Wade now. Go help him as best as he can with whatever he might need.

Exiting the bathroom he hears a mobile phone softly ringing. As he walks his bare feet dry on the plush dark red carpet. It soothes his body, but not his soul. Following the sound of the ringing mobile phone, he creeps back into that bedroom that he had previously ran away in guilt from, only to overhear a one-sided conversation.

 _ **AUTHOR NOTES:**_ This chapter has been changed since I first wrote it. Chapter 3 contains the majority of what was included in this chapter. I felt the need to reveal something sooner, and delay the reveal of what actually occurred in time. That of course means the next chapter could be up this week, or even within days! Please, please, please bear with me! I still need a Beta for this fanfiction so this chapter is hot off the press, because of how popular it has become. IF you want the next chapter, submit Favourites (if you haven't already, Subscribe (if you haven't already), and last and Most Important: Leave a Comment, telling me that you want the next chapter this week!


	3. Chapter 3: Peter Gets Answers

**CHAPTER 3:**

He shouldn't be eavesdropping, but he cannot seem to help himself. Slowly, without a sound he walks closer to the same room he found Deadpool inside earlier before he ran away like the coward he is.

"Hell-o... N-no. B-but, I-I'm here. D-did you get it. God, p-please tell me, you caught it!"

Silence.

"I w-will be okay. I have to be! N-no, he has no idea. I k-know, we weren't going to, but-t-t, considering what has happened, I _need_ to. No. No, I need _to_! Yes, I'm going to require some help."

A short break in the one-sided discussion, "Why do you think I'm telling him?" Then a slight pause, "It's the o-only way!"

Again there is another break in the conversation.

"No. I don't want to discuss it! ... Not with YOU! Or him, not really. O-o-kay. Y-y-yeah. All, right." The click of a mobile phone could be heard and then there was only a small sigh, then silence.

Steeling his nerves, Peter walks into the bedroom completely intent on informing Wade Wilson of his intention to turn himself in to the authorities, but first he can call whomever he wishes to assist him to the Emergency Services, if that is his wish to not want to be anywhere near Peter Parker. Which why would he want to be anywhere near the other man.

"Wade, I..."

Peter stopped speaking as he walks into the bedroom to see Deadpool had showered, changed into lose buttery soft looking dark charcoal grey pajamas, and is now glancing back at him in confusion. His puzzled gaze with clear eyes instead of red and bloodshot is resting on Peter's now also clean and clothed body in confusion.

"I thought you might h-have alread-d-y left," came his low voice. "I-It h-h-h-as b-b-even a d-d-ay, a-l-l-ready..."

Wade Wilson stammered as his entire newly cleansed body flushed a deep red in humiliation, which could be seen at his collar bone, his wrists, his ankles and feet - it was an entire body flush indeed. Great! _First_ , he was violated, and _now_ humiliated. Peter scores a hundred in tormenting someone who is innocent of any wrongdoing. Innocent at least in this regard.

"I threw up... Over what I did to you. _Nobody_ should have had to endure that!" Peter blurts out.

Standing there stark naked realisation washes over Wade, and as much as he wanted to curl up and die yesterday when he first saw Spider-Man again, he really ought to explain. After all the man deserved to know what had _truly_ happened. He had already decided that much the day previously.

"Spider-Man, t-the jo-b I was on for The Avenger's; it had, it's to do with you. See you were being attacked by a Symbiote. It, well it is an alien that attaches itself to a person. Usually taking on that person's traits but in your case, t-t-t-he Symbiote was corrupted before it even tried to Bond with you. In fact Iron Man, I-I-I mean T-t-ony, he thinks that was why your body was rejecting it, because you are so good. And The Symbiote well this one in particular is, well: not!"

Exhausted, Wade could speak no more so he merely stood there, wearing nothing on his face as far as an expression goes merely, waiting for Spider-Man to say something.

Almost inaudible Peter spoke dully, "I still raped you though." Seeing all of the blood that covered Wade's nude form before now gone made the difference that much more pronounced by the man's earlier flushed body, he wondered how he could simply stand there, and not run away or take one of the boxed weapons and murder him on the spot.

"NO! Y-YOU, didn't; Venom, however DID!" Wade snapped back at the other man in frustration, and remembered pain. There was a part of him that was even now reliving the horrific things he had recently been put through by the alien Symbiote, and all he wanted to do was forget. Wash it from his mind, and never think of it ever again. Thinking this, he looked at the young man before him, taking in his appearance more than a tiny bit greedily. Before this, there was no chance in HELL that Spider-Man would have ever shown Wade Wilson his face underneath the spandex.

Peter could not look the other man in the eyes. His entire body was filled with shame at what it had done weeks earlier while he had apparently been taken over by an alien. It sounded surreal, something fictional, that only happened in a story.

"How do you know we aren't in one?" Deadpool asked him, apparently with the sudden ability to read his mind, and yet making very little sense. As the thought crystallized in his head, he wondered if he would truly help him. "S-s-Spiderman?"

Looking up from the black hoodie, his saddened eyes met Wade's, and without a second to think of the consequences, he offered him something of himself. Something personal and precious to him. Something he would never offer an enemy, but would a friend.

"Actually, I'm Peter Parker," he said quietly, yet firmly.

"Peter. Peter. Peter. Peter, Parker," Deadpool, no Wade rolled his name around inside his mouth as though testing it out.

"Peter," he sighed exhaustively, and in terrible pain, both physically, emotionally, and psychologically. "P-p-eter, c-could you do something, for m-me?"

Wanting to help in any way he could he offered a breathless, "Anything!"

Coming closer Wade placed his arms around him, and leaned down to whisper in his right ear, "Then make _me_ , forget!" He stands up leaving his arms around him, but is now facing him entirely straight on.

And then Wade leans down and kisses Peter.

Firmly on the mouth, Wade had just kissed him, and was even now deepening that kiss. Confused, Peter merely stands there as he is being kissed deeper and deeper. Dumbfounded, he does not react. All he can think is, 'Why would he want anything to do with me? Let alone this! It makes no sense whatsoever.'

He stops kissing Peter.

"Wade," Peter pauses to draw a deep breath. "I would do absolutely anything to help you, but I don't understand how you can be in the same room as me, let alone..." He trailed off mid-sentence. "I'm just confused." He added, before continuing. "Extremely confused!"

Sighing in frustration Wade sits down on the bed in a huff. He now knew this was going to be difficult, but it seems like it is going to be so much more than he first imagined.

"Peter, I-I don't know if anything like this has ever happened to you before, but I'm guessing not." Here Wade Wilson pauses to draw in a deep breath, and proceeds to lean forward to loop his left arm around Peter to draw him forward, until they were both sitting on the bed together. Wade on the right, Peter on his left.

Peter's mind trailed off momentarily. He had indeed been violated in such a way. As a child he was manipulated into doing something sexual that he hadn't wanted to do. Afterwards he felt nothing, but shame! But what if he had been a little older and had been dating at the time? If he had a person who could have comforted him, and tell him that it wasn't his fault. Wouldn't he have healed faster?

Instead he had been wallowing in shame and guilt for being so naive. Later when he had a girlfriend he could not tell her, and she had actually teased him for hyperventilating one day when she had caressed him while making out. He was so humiliated that he had broken up with her as soon as he could breathe and had never spoke to her again.

Peter's thoughts trailed off as he heard Wade's voice.

"If you had ever been v-v-violated in such a way, y-y-you would understand that feeling of never, being clean again, of being afraid to heal."

This is when hilarity inappropriately enters the discussion as Wade's voice rings out and interrupts his thoughts, "And baby I can heal from ANYTHING!"

The Merc With The Mouth spoke with an inspirational flourish, as he unlooped his arm from Peter's to sweep both hands up and down to indicate his entire body.

Lost momentarily, Peter thinks back and recalls the conversation where Wade had mentioned, "If you had ever been v-v-violated in such a way, y-y-you would understand that feeling of never, being clean again, of being afraid to heal," and realises that he had known exactly how that felt. Only he had been a child at the time.

Now it was Peter's turn to explain why he was still objecting.

"After what my body; _this_ body did?" Peter gestures to himself with his left hand in utter disgust. "How can you allow me touch you? _Why_ , would you want me to touch you?" I just don't understand this; not at all. _Help_ me understand!" Peter almost shouts in distress.

"Peter. Peter. Peter. I'm not some wilting flower! I _know_ who and what I want; besides I've always wanted you! Even just to hold me and comfort me through the nightmares, the terror, the horror over what has happened. I'm so afraid right now that if I don't have you touch me in this moment in kindness, with pleasure that I won't be able to look at you or anyone with desire again."

"I want to _forget_ the pain. If _only_ for a moment, or even a second! I want to be with you and _never_ remember what that Alien did when it invaded and changed your body to rape me over and over again, while it tortured me! I just want a _little_ peace. And I'm sorry, if I seem like I'm pressuring you to do this; to fucking help someone so damn ugly, but you did offer me anything that could help, and this is how you can help me."

"And I know what I am! I know how _other_ people can't look past my scars, but the few times you have seen them, I've never seen you react badly. Not _even_ once!"

Wade sadly speaks, "It was too much to hope that you would ever consider somebody as hideous looking as me."

Closing his eyes in defeat he adds, "It's okay Spidey. You don't have to stay any longer; you can go, and I can try the only other thing that will give me a second of peaceful existence."

Quietly, Peter asks, "What's that?"

"A bullet to the brain," Wade says as his right hand comes up and fingers shape a gun and he mimics a gunshot, before adding, "And lights out for a bit. No more reliving this nightmare."

Shuddering in horror at the thought Deadpool would shoot himself if he simply left, the prospect of helping Wade in this manner becomes easier with each passing nanosecond. He reaches out with a trembling left hand, and voice, "P-p-please. Wad-d-e. P-please, don't."

Feeling marginally braver as he feels Wade lean into the light touch, connecting their bodies minuscule closer. He tries to add, "Don't hurt yourself anymore. I-I don't want that. I would willingly do anything to prevent it!"

Opening dark liquid eyes, Wade gazes into Peter's warm honey coloured ones and what he sees there causes him to nearly fall from the side of the bed in shock: 'Peter actually Means this! He truly wants to help him. How on earth could someone be so damn good? No wonder that damn EVIL alien was rejected by Peter's body. Such Evil could never coexist within such Goodness. And Peter Parker A.K.A. Spiderman was good.'

Despite how Wade feels at the moment all he can think about is Peter, and forgetting those nightmarish weeks.

"Come here!"

Listening for once Peter leans forward and asks, "Tell me what you want; how I can possibly help? Tell me what you require of me?," in a low tone. "And I will do my best to make it happen."


End file.
